Sunday Morning Affirmations
by Funara
Summary: Birthday fic for Natatsu. When Hiei's responsibilities force him to remain mostly in the Makai, Kurama makes him a simple promise and reaffirms the reasons behind their relationship. And Hiei answers. HxK fluff. Songfic to Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.


**Sunday Morning Affirmations**

By Funara

Disclaimer: I own nothing…not even the work I submit to writing and drawing contests, never to be seen, returned or heard of again. I miss some of those drawings.

Notes: Happy belated birthday to my sister, **Natatsu**! …And sorry this is so late. But I got it done, didn't I? Sure, your birthday was last Friday, but it's the thought that counts. Right? Anyway, this is fluff, because 1) Natatsu wanted fluff and 2) There isn't enough fluff in the world. Happy Birthday, **Natatsu**! Slightly altered lyrics are from "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Sunday morning rain is falling  
****Steal some covers share some skin  
****Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
****You twist to fit the mold that I am in**

Kurama awoke to the sound of drizzling rain and the warmth of another body pressed close to his. Nuzzling the soft hair in front of his face and murmuring contentedly, he stretched slightly and opened his eyes, embracing a welcome sight.

Hiei was home.

Smiling, Kurama gently wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, pulling him a little closer. He had not heard him enter during the night, which was unusual, but he had had an exhausting day before, hurrying to finish all his paperwork so he would have Sunday free.

Still, no matter how busy Kurama was, Hiei was always busier. The redhead traced a new scar on Hiei's right arm before covering the fire demon's hand with his own. Mukuro, understandably, worked her heir to his limits, physical and mental, so when he got a rare chance to come home, he was always exhausted. And now that Kurama had been recently promoted, the difficulty of matching schedules had increased, and the odds of their both having the same days off became slimmer and slimmer.

Which was why he especially enjoyed times like this, when both of them could afford to simply stay in bed and enjoy each other's company. Rainy Sunday mornings, when there was no thought of leaving the house. Kurama fit his body as close to Hiei's as he could, his chest to Hiei's back, his knees tucked behind the demon's.

**But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
****And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
****That someday it would lead me back to you  
****That someday it would lead me back to you**

Just before Kurama began to drowse again, the pattern of Hiei's breathing changed, and the fox opened his eyes once more. He blew softly across Hiei's collarbone before shifting and kissing the back of his neck and the underside of his jaw. "Good morning."

Hiei yawned and turned over abruptly, nestling against Kurama's chest, not bothering to respond. Kurama hugged him closer.

Finally, the fire demon lifted his head and rubbed at his eyes, scooting back a little from their tight embrace. Kurama loosened his hold accordingly but kept his eyes on Hiei, enjoying watching him wake up. "Awake at last?" he teased.

"No," he retorted, turning his back to Kurama. The fox laughed and moved closer, rubbing his hand over the muscles of Hiei's chest. Hiei threaded his fingers through Kurama's and held their hands still. "I want to sleep. So quit pestering me."

"Tired, ne?" The tone of his voice was both serious and wistful. Hiei didn't need to respond. "I'm surprised she gave you off right now. I heard that trouble has been brewing in her region."

"It is."

"Oh?" Kurama raised an eyebrow, even though Hiei couldn't see him.

The Jaganshi inhaled quietly before releasing Kurama's hand. "One of the high lords was murdered. He served directly under Mukuro and was proprietor of a large territory." His lover waited for him to continue, sensing the importance of this. "Mukuro wants me to take his place."

Hiei did not elaborate. "Do you want to?" Kurama asked the question that hung in the air.

"I don't know." Kurama wound his arm around Hiei's waist again, pressed his cheek to Hiei's warm back. "Mukuro let me come back so I could think it over."

"Sou ka." Kurama let the silence curl around them. He had often wondered how far Hiei's ambition would take him, and he knew this step was crucial. Both of them had left unsaid the obvious—that if Hiei accepted this, they would probably almost never see each other. Kurama closed his eyes. But Hiei had come back to tell him the news rather than go ahead immediately, a wiser political move. He understood that they stood before a crossroads.

"How long do you have?" It was a question he often posed to his demon lover.

"Few days." Kurama laid his head back onto the pillow. He had expected it. Idly tracing the bandages that covered Hiei's right arm, he let his thoughts drift, knowing Hiei was doing the same. Why had his lover come back when he knew Kurama would not protest, when any protests he might offer would probably be met by resistance anyway? The fox knew Hiei well; the attainment of power was a long, lonely quest that Hiei would always be on, and there was nothing he could do to—

Kurama paused abruptly. And then he tucked his head into Hiei's neck, smiling a little. The answer had been there all along.

"Nani?" Hiei asked, a little surprised.

The youko pulled back. "Turn around." Hesitantly, Hiei did so. Kurama rested his forehead against the fire demon's and let out a little puff of air. Then he cocked his head and smiled. "You know, Hiei, when you and I became lovers, however long ago, we set rules and expectations for our relationship." Hiei raised an eyebrow, but Kurama laid a finger over his lips. "All lovers do it, whether they say it out loud or not."

Hiei's breath fluttered across Kurama's face, but he did not comment. Kurama slid an arm around his neck and drew himself even closer. "One of the things I promised," he began, fixing his gaze on Hiei, "was that no matter what you did or where you went, I would _always_ be here when you got back." Hiei's eyes widened, and Kurama smiled warmly. "That is something that will never change."

**That may be all I need  
****In darkness he is all I see  
****Come and rest your bones with me  
****Driving slow on Sunday morning  
****And I never want to leave**

Wordless, Hiei pulled Kurama to him and kissed him, tasting of wonder and gratitude. He had always marveled quietly at Kurama's ability to perceive; their relationship might not have begun if Kurama had not noticed the subtle hints even Hiei himself was unaware of. No matter what, he seemed to use just the right words to soothe him or make his chest ache with longing.

And what he offered now—and his implication that it was something that Hiei need not even ask for—could the beautiful youko comprehend the encompassing fulfillment that came with such a promise? To a Forbidden Child who had built a life on the expectation that it would crumble at any moment and force him to adapt again—that if he failed to adapt he would die—the words that Kurama uttered were like a salve applied to a wound that had molded his life.

Hiei yearned to accept them.

"If you promised it before," Hiei whispered, holding Kurama's hands tight, "do it again. Swear to it."

Kurama bent his head and kissed their entwined fingers. "Of course."

**Fingers trace your every outline  
****Paint a picture with my hands  
****Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
****Change the weather still together when it ends**

Putting a hand on the fire demon's cheek, Kurama ran his finger along the smooth skin of his face before slipping his hand below the blanket and moving his hand along Hiei's side. He stopped at the middle of his lover's back and rubbed gently for a moment, thinking.

"Okay." Kurama let his hand trail off of Hiei's side and folded both hands next to him on the pillow, resting his left cheek on them. "I promised this to you a long time ago, but not in words. So now is as good a time as any to do so, ne?" He sighed gently. "When we became lovers, I wanted to give you stability—to be something, maybe the only thing, in your life that would never change. And I intend to do that." He suddenly nestled closer. "I swear to you that no matter how difficult our lives become and no matter what obstacles are thrown in our path, we'll weather it together and come out on top. And when you're in the Makai facing your own individual problems, you'll always, always be able to come home whenever you want. And I'll be here. I promise," he finished earnestly.

**That may be all I need  
****In darkness he is all I see  
****Come and rest your bones with me  
****Driving slow on Sunday morning  
****And I never want to leave**

The moment Kurama finished his pledge, Hiei did not wait to lay there and absorb the words—he wrapped his arms around the red-haired young man and kissed him deeply, feeling the combined warmth of the sensation and the words come to rest comfortably in his chest. He draped one leg over Kurama's waist and rolled him over, straddling his stomach. Pressing their hands against the pillow, he kissed Kurama thoroughly, tongue, lips, teeth.

When he pulled back, both of their breathing was heavier, and Kurama's lips were glistening wet. Hiei licked his own lips and bent down to kiss him again but Kurama put three fingers against his mouth and pushed him away gently, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "It's your turn."

Hiei blinked, but then chuckled. "Fair enough."

**But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
****Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
****Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
****Find a way to bring myself back home to you**

Sitting in Kurama's lap, Hiei allowed himself time to think, as Kurama had. Absentmindedly, he unbuttoned Kurama's shirt button by button, the fox unresisting, and pushed it off his shoulders. He drew closer and wrapped his arms around Kurama's bare chest and licked his collarbone. Kurama wrapped an arm loosely around him.

"I can't promise as much as you, fox," Hiei began, his voice slightly muffled against Kurama's chest, "but what I can, I will." He lifted his head and locked gazes with his lover. "No matter what happens to us, I promise that I will always return here to you. I don't care what tries to get in my way; I will find some way to come back here—to return home." The fire demon touched Kurama's lips briefly. "And your oath is all I need to assure my coming back."

Kurama's eyes softened. "Then I don't have to worry about anything at all."

Hiei leaned forward. "No, you don't." He pressed closed lips to Kurama's, watching his eyes slowly slide shut.

**And you may not know  
****That may be all I need  
****In darkness she is all I see  
****Come and rest your bones with me  
****Driving slow…**

As the rain started anew outside their window, Kurama rested his hands lightly on Hiei's waist, encouraging him to come closer. Hiei placed his hands on Kurama's shoulders and tilted his head to the side, moving his mouth against Kurama's. The fox raised his head, baring his neck, and Hiei accepted the invitation, kissing the hollow between his collarbones and moving downwards.

And both of them bathed in the warm knowledge that they had all of this rainy Sunday morning, and a thousand more afterwards.

—the end—

Notes: I've always loved "Sunday Morning", even though it no longer applies to my own Sunday morning. It's such an evocative song. And I've wanted to write a fluffy piece for a while. No, it's not original, but it makes me happy. Actually, this is kind of like an antipode to "My Lover's Gone." Will you look at that. Happy birthday to Natatsu!


End file.
